A New Life
by Tomoe1
Summary: Finally, Tomoe appears. I think this is one of the best ones I did. Please read this one. Tomoe comes back to Kenshin on this lonely night and tells him that a new life is waiting for him. His new life would be with Kaoru for those of you who didn't get i


First of all, let me say sorry to all of you guys. I know, I know. Kaoru calls Kenshin, Kenshin and Megumi calls Kenshin, Ken-san. I'm real sorry but I wanted her to be more affectionate. So I'm real sorry. I've changed that already. So a big sorry to all of you once again.  
  
Gypsy-chan: Yes this story is one shot kinda thing. I don't like doing chapters. But thanks for your review it was really sweet. I'll continue to write more and I certainly hope you'll enjoy this one.  
  
Jason M. Lee: Thanks for your review. I looove your story especially the two sides of a coin. Certainly hope to see the painting.  
  
White Plum: Real sorry. I explained earlier on. Anyway thanks for your review.  
  
Naomi: Thanks again. You'll love this one. I hope. (^_^)  
  
Kaoru Himura!: Yes I know. I think I can consider doing a sequel but I don't like it. I can try though. Anyway continue reading and reviewing.  
  
A New Life  
  
A cold wind brushed gently on his face. A stray hair was pushed aside revealing his cross scar on his left cheek. Tonight was a lonely night for him as he thought of his past; his unforgettable past.  
  
Night was setting in. He continued to walk aimlessly throughout the streets, with no destination in mind. Heavy eye bags were seen under his eyes. His violet eyes were dull, and they did not shimmer under the soft moonlight. Sighing, he held on to his sakabatou hanging by his side.  
  
He wandered on, not realizing that he was walking on the streets of Tokyo, the heart of Japan. When he woke up from his thoughts, the all too familiar place refreshed his memories of those days which he tried so hard to forget.  
  
"Ahh.Tokyo." he muttered under his breath.  
  
He looked up into the sky and saw stars, many stars twinkling at him. They were beautiful. They seem as if they were smiling at him, to tell him that he's not alone and that they will always be there for him. He smiled a sad smile. He wandered on to find a place to rest for the night. A place that he did not need to pay for because he spent all of his money on his lonesome journey.  
  
He turned into an alleyway and decided to spend the night there. He removed his sakabatou and rest it carefully by his side as he sat down. His back leaned against the cold wall. The feeling of loneliness overcame him. He hung his head low as tears stung his eyes threatening to flow down. He looked up and blinked away his tears. He was alone and the silence added on to the loneliness that stirred in his heart. He hugged himself, as he felt cold all of a sudden. The cold autumn wind blew again but this time it blew stronger.  
  
A lonely tear escaped from his eye and it rolled down on his cheek and onto his soft lips. Then he felt a presence, his eyes widened with shock. She knelt in front of him quietly. He looked up as he felt a warm hand touch his cheek, wiping away his tears. His violet eyes glimmered; the smell of white plums was so familiar. She was back.  
  
She hugged him tightly. She could finally feel him, see him and smell him after such a long wait. His body felt warm from the touch. She released her hug and gazed at him. He returned the gaze and she smiled. Both of their eyes were glittering, they were full of love. There was a silent language between them that no one else could ever interpret. He only wanted her by his side, nothing else mattered.  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
Tomoe couldn't hold back her tears any longer as she let them flow freely down her soft cheeks. She pressed her lips against Kenshin's. He could not the feeling, but he felt warmth and sweetness within him. He held her in his arms. Her body felt warm, he could tell she was real, not his imagination now. Once their lips were unlocked, she whispered in his ears,  
  
"Did you notice the brightest star that was shining on you all the way during your journey?"  
  
"Yes, I did. It was really beautiful."  
  
"It's been there all the time trying to be your guiding light."  
  
Fresh tears blurred his vision. He didn't realise it until she said it. She was always with him, no matter where.  
  
Then, he felt soft feathers protruding from her back. He pulled away a little. Then he realise what was happening. He held her tighter than ever. NO! He refused to let her go. He didn't want to lose her, now that she's back.  
  
"Tomoe.Don't leave me alone again!" he desperately muttered.  
  
She pulled away from him as she slowly lifted herself off the ground. Standing on her feet, she began floating higher and higher.  
  
"You won't be alone. You'll never be alone. I promise. Only time will tell when we meet again. After I leave, you will have a new life waiting just for you."  
  
She gave him one last loving look as she left with a whisper.  
  
"I love you.Kenshin.Live your life well.Live it for me."  
  
She disappeared leaving Kenshin behind to wonder and think. Was it real or was it just a dream? Kenshin looked up with a smile on his face. Only time can heal. 


End file.
